Love Will Find A Way
by LoveableNekoKyouFan87
Summary: read inside to find out :)
1. Default Chapter

Love Will Find A Way

by rae-bb112004

Summary- Raven is sick with her "you know what" and Beastboy volunteers to kelp her, plus Robin has to help Star because she can't talk and has a fever. The Titans East are over to help but get stuck there because of a bizzard. What will happen now? Will the storm ever stop. Rae/BB Star/Robin Cy/Bee


	2. Day 1 Pain Pain Pain

**Love Will Find A Way**

**Chapter 1**Titan's Tower 4:00am...

It was early morning about 4:00am when Raven woke up. She had a dreadful stabbing pain in her lower stomach.

"man why do I feel like crap?" Raven asked herself. She got up but had a lot of trouble doing so. It hurt to move let alone breathe or walk. She evenually got herself up and made it very slowly to the living room where she found Beastboy in the kitchen making his famous tofu. Raven goaned at the thought of him trying to get her to eat some AGAIN!

"Beastboy what are you doing?" asked Raven with a sigh.

"oh Raven, hi, what I'm doing is making breakfast," said Beastboy.

"oh ok," said Raven as she said that she walked to the table and sat down she needed some tea but wasn't about to get up again.

"uh Raven are you hurt?" asked Beastboy.

"uhh no why?" asked Raven.

"ummm because theres blood or something on your chair," said Beastboy.

"What?!" said Raven. She looked down and all the color went out of her face and she screamed and teleported away. Beastboy just stood there confused more then ever.

Meanwhile...

Raven has rushed to the bathroom to see where the blood came from. Then she went to pull her leotard off she found blood. Trying not to scream she got it off and found out why she was bleeding. It was her period.

"Shit," is all she could say before she got really bad cramps. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Raven?...are you ok?" asked Beastboy's voice.

"shit...oh umm yeah somewhat," she answered.

"are you sure about that Raven, there was a lot of blood. are you sure your not hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine...don't worry Beastboy," said Raven, "I'll be out in a minute."

"ok," is all he said before going back to the living room.

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

"man I got to find something for this!" said Raven. She looked under the sink and found pads and tampons. She descided to use pads instead of tampons she never really felt right using them. After that she went back to the living room.

Titan's Living Room...

When Raven came in Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad and Mas & Menos were there. Raven got nervous, she didn't want to have to explain what happen in the kitchen if Beastboy told the others, which most likely he had. She was just about to leave when Starfire came up to her telling her they need "girl talk" time.

"uh why Starfire?" Raven asked already knowing what it was about.

"about "you know what"" is all Star said before dragging her away with her. 'where could she take me, we can't go outside it a bizzard and anywhere else somebody might find us. boy was I wrong' thought Raven.

Starfire's Room...

Once we were in she locked the door.

"Raven , Beastboy has told me about your bleeding, are you ok, is it that what is it called "time of the month" thing earthlings have?" asked Starfire in one breathe.

"uhhh...ok Starfire yes it is and please don't tell anyone especially not Beastboy he couldn't keep a sercet if it killed him," Raven said in monotone like usually.

"oh do you hurt?" Star asked. I just sighed.

"yeah but a little tea and meditation should help," Raven said.

"ok you can do that and we will talk some more later," Star said while I went down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the living room...

"uh whats up with Raven? asked Bee to Cyborg.

"don't have a clue," said Cyborg.

"why did Starfire run off with Raven all of a sudden?" asked Robin. Everyone just strugged. Then Beastboy came in with some tea and asked,

"where's Raven?"

"don't know she went somewhere with Starfire," answered everyone at once.

"oh ...ok," he said turning around almost bumbing into someone.

"hey watchout where your go...oh Raven I was just looking for you," said Beastboy.

"oh you were?" said Raven.

"yeah I was umm I made you some tea...that is if you want it," said Beastboy.

"oh thanks," Raven said taking the cup of tea from Beastboy. She toke a sip and surprising enough it was just right. She never knew he knew hot to make tea. She smilied inside at that thought. When she looked up she saw he was grinning. Sigh he always gets me when he smiles like that.

"so Raven you feeling better?" Beastboy asked.

"yes a little," she said.

"that's good," he said smiling. Inside Raven's heart was melting everytime he smiled. She was staring at him when he asked,

"Raven are you feeling ok?"

"oh uh not really...I mean I'm fine," she said.

"what your not maybe you should sit down or go back to bed," said Beastboy.

"I said I'm fine," said Raven knowing she was lieing Beastboy grabbed her hand and made her sit down on the couch next to him.

"Beastboy I'm fine," said Raven as she tried to get up but Beastboy pulled her back down. 'man I say one thing wrong and he's all over me' thought Raven. She was pulled out of her thought of Star cheering for Robin on the gamestation. He was playing against Cyborg and Bee was cheering for him. 'man this si going to be a long day' thought Raven.

(author's note: finally this is chapter 1 and the next chapter should be soon when ever I get a chance with my 2 regents I have to take so it might take a while but I promise it will be good.)


End file.
